Highschool DxD: Fate
by Dragonic Angel
Summary: What if Issei had an older brother? What if they both had sacred gears? What is the past behind them? Who will they meet to change their fate? Many lemons to come starting in chapter one so it is rated M


Hi guys. I decided to make this as a little side project. Me and one of my buds were talking (he only reads fan fictions, he never writes them because he doesn't like to write at all) and he gave me a little challenge.

I accepted it and here is what it was.

I have to create a story for Highschool DxD and make an OC that goes along with the story but is sort of like Issei in terms of friends.

He is going to be a sacred gear wielder and have his own harem but won't be a total perv like Issei.

Just watch how this unfolds.

The story from the Manga and Anime will be greatly changed. If you still want to read then please continue.

Who is this man? What are his connections to them? Just what is he hiding? Gotta read to find out.

Chapter 1: One Fateful Day

* * *

It almost seems like an eternity. Dragons have been around for as long as God.

They are said to be the origin of darkness.

The reason is that they are the original creatures that rivaled God.

They could fight on par with him one on one.

God created creatures that could live freely.

Meanwhile, dragons had plans of their own.

Once God had angels, they thought that they wanted to see some destruction.

They planted a thought in a certain angel that bore fruit to evil.

This angel had fallen from the grace of God so far as to challenge him for his right to rule.

The angel fell to the deepest depths of the earth and landed in what humans call hell.

He began his rule their but not without making an effort to get what he wants.

As a last resort, he deceived the original humans.

They then began to die off but at the same time populate the earth.

Over time, angels began to test God, So there came to be the existence of Devils and fallen angels.

The devils and fallen angels fight to control the underworld while God tries to fend off the great evil.

This started the Great War.

Over time, All sorts of species of creatures would get involved in this war.

Dragons decided to not take a side.

Evil dragons decided to cause a mess of trouble. They caused disasters and laughed when all these countless lives were lost.

Two dragons that chose not to get involved were known as the heavenly dragons.

They had their own dispute between each other.

They took it to the battlefield and great destruction was the only result.

They were too powerful for the realms.

Every time they clashed, a great shock wave would come, destroying everything in a several mile radius.

As much as they hated to do it, they still did nonetheless.

God teamed up temporarily with Satan and Azazel.

God and Satan had already used alot of energy.

As a last resort, they sacrificed themselves so that they would seal the heavenly dragons away.

It still wasn't enough.

All of a sudden, as if by a twist of fate, a giant tear in the dimension appeared.

A loud roar could be heard all around.

A voice spoke before you could see anything.

It said **"Ddraig, Albion, you have caused much destruction. You must pay for it. As compensation, you will be locked away forever. Forced to battle in a different form for eternity."**

You saw a dragon come out of the dimensional rip.

The dragon was black with crimson and gold running across its body.

It's eyes had vertical slits for pupils and the eye itself was colored blood red.

He landed with a loud crash.

He joined forces with God and the others to stop the heavenly dragons.

The heavenly dragons were being separated, body and soul.

The body was thrown into the negative zone and the soul was crafted into sacred gears.

The gears were put into humans.

God put more sacred gears into humans so they were allowed to perform miracles.

God left Michael, his head archangel, in charge of the heavens.

With that, God was gone forever.

Satan left the four greatest devils in charge of all devils.

He was no more.

The war was at a stand still.

The dragons backed off into hiding.

Azazel, in a fit of rage, attacked this dragon that helped to seal off the heavenly dragons for their kind killing his rivals.

The dragon was hit several yards back until he sensed something.

It wasn't regret. It wasn't even from Azazel.

He quickly flew over to the source of emotion.

Once there, he found the emotion of sadness growing in intensity.

He found a building that had a woman in it.

He crashed into the building and most of it came crashing down.

He saw her and she was in trouble.

She was being beaten by these men.

The rest of the building came collapsing down on her.

In that moment, she saw her life before her.

In a split second, there was something covering her up.

Once the damage was done, the dust finally cleared.

The dragon saved this woman.

She was a mere human.

Over time, this dragon grew to have love for this woman and decided to give up his dragonic form to be with her.

He turned into a humanoid dragon and lived life with her until the end.

During this time, he was granted a son.

Through this, the son was not strong enough to live on his own because the blood of a dragon was trying to over power the human half.

In a last effort, the dragon sacrificed himself to make him stable.

He now is forever more a sacred gear.

He lives down to all of his descendants.

The dragon half always finds his way into the child.

_present day _

A woman just gave birth to her child.

Much later, she is released to go home.

The mother raised him like he was the only thing in the world.

She decided to name him Kai...Kai Hyoudou.

He was her firstborn and she loved him.

She, along with her husband raised him for 1 year and then had another child.

They named the second one Issei Hyoudou.

The two boys would always be fighting.

They tried to fight for everything.

Over the years, they had made really only one friend around Issei's age.

Issei was as blind as ever when it came to love but Kai was no idiot.

One day, Issei got really sick, so Kai had taken their friend with him to get him a get well present.

(Just so we are clear, like in the manga, the friend is Irina.)

Irina was talking with Kai about all sorts of stuff that Issei used to do when they were younger.

There was suddenly silence.

Kai had asked Irina "You like Issei, don't you?"

She blushed while saying "How do you know that?"

Kai said "Issei may be blind as a bat but I would know if someone likes my brother. You aren't that stealthy ya know. I see the way you are around my brother. You always cling to him and never want to go anywhere without him. He thinks you are being friendly but I know better."

She blushed even harder and said to him "You better not tell him about this!"

He smirked and said "And what will you do if I do?"

She blushed and was about to speak but sighed in defeat.

Kai said "You may not realize it Irina but I can help you out."

She smiled and said "You would do that for me? Thank you Kai."

He waved his hands and said "No problem. Anything for a friend. Just don't go too hard on him okay? He's still not the fastest of people."

She nodded and they went on walking.

When they got back from their errand, Issei was still sick and in bed.

(A.N.- Issei and Irina are 10 and Kai is 11 right now.)

Kai walked in to Issei's room and talked to him for a bit.

He told Issei that he better be nice to Irina.

Issei was confused but agreed nonetheless.

Kai pulled Irina into the room but before he did, he told her "Okay, I talked to him but your secret is safe. He is definitely still clueless. Here, give him this."

He hands her a small box with two necklaces in it.

He continued "These are best friend necklaces. The two halves of it connect and form a heart the says best friends forever in the center."

She nodded and walked in.

Issei saw her and immediately was happy to see her.

She gave him the necklace and they laughed and talked while Kai walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile in Issei's room _

Irina was talking with Issei and they were laughing to their hearts content.

Irina kissed him on the lips out of shock and much to the surprise of Issei.

He felt the tingly sensation of lips pressed against his.

She moved her head back quickly with a huge blush on her face.

He sat there, not knowing what to say.

She said "I'm sorry."

She then ran out as quickly as possible.

Kai was on the other side of the door and he stopped her from running any further.

He pulled her out of the room and outside to the front of the yard.

(Just for a fresh spin on things, Issei is clueless about her love for him, however, he knows that she is a girl)

Kai talked to Irina while he held her there.

Irina tried to run away several times so Kai had enough.

He pinned her to the ground and said "Calm down Irina! Just calm down. Tell me, what went on in there?"

She blushed and said "I...I...k-k...kissed...him."

Kai thought '_wow. I didn't think she would actually do it. Good job Irina._'

He told her "Good job. I didn't think you had it in ya. Tell me, what did his face look like? Was he shocked?"

She said "Yeah, that's one way to put it. He just sat there, completely shocked. I ran out before he could say anything though."

Kai said "That is called progress hun. You made him see the love you have for him. You sparked his interest. Now just watch it turn into a flame."

She calmed down but felt awkward about the position she and Kai were in.

She said "Do you mind getting off of me now?"

He said "Sorry...Come back inside. I will be in there this time so their is nothing to worry about."

She thanked him and they went back to Issei.

After they were back, they talked about alot of things.

At first, Irina was uncomfortable because of what happened but that soon disappeared.

Issei was constantly looking back to Irina.

He started to look at her differently than he used to.

He saw her as a love interest. Not just a friend anymore.

A few years passed since that incident and now Kai and Issei are all alone.

Irina had to move and they both went to school.

Kai felt bad for his brother because he became part of the pervert trio.

Issei would always end up running for his life.

Kai on the other hand, was known as one of the most popular boys in school alongside Kiba Yuuto.

At first, they judged him as a pervert because of how his brother was but then they saw that he was the opposite of Issei.

(Right now, they are both in junior high.)

One day, Issei was off peeping with the other two idiots while Kai was walking home.

Kai was walking over the bridge and was confronted by this girl that gave him a flyer.

He saw the magic circle and read the back that said "Your wish will come true."

Kai said "What was that all about?"

He put the flier in his pocket and kept walking.

He went to his usual spot in the park and laid down for a while.

He fell asleep for a little bit.

In his dream, he saw a dragon. This dragon was walking with him and transformed into a human.

The human was talking to him and explaining things about the mystical world.

The dragon said "**You are my descendant. I will give you my power. In return, you must bring peace to this world. You will one day, be confronted with death but your end is not yet. The crimson heiress will save you. Use my power to become the best you can be.**"

Kai nodded and then suddenly woke up.

He felt a strong pain in his left hand.

He tried to figure out ways to get rid of it.

He remembered his dream and said "If you are there dragon, release this pain."

The dragon complied and you saw a bright light engulf his arm.

Someone nearby saw the light.

She rushed over to see what it was only to find a man with a strange looking arm.

He opened his eyes and suddenly felt a rush of power.

His eyes turned blood red and had vertical slits.

His back hurt in extreme pain until, all of a sudden, giant wings came out.

His arm was engulfed in a black dragon armor with gold and crimson plating over it.

Soon, his entire body was engulfed in a bright, crimson light.

She stepped back in shock.

The light subsided and you saw where Kai once was, now had a person in dragonic armor.

The armor was black with gold and crimson running all over it.

The wings became plated with this silver material.

He had a very dark and powerful aura surrounding him.

He looked around and could see and hear alot of things from far away.

His eyes reverted to normal and his body did the same.

He finally said "Dragon, who are you?"

The dragon said "Hello boy. My name is Draco. I am the original dragon and the one known as the dimension dragon."

Kai said "Well hello Draco. I am Kai Hyoudou. I guess we are partners from here on out."

Kai sensed a person from the side which was new to him.

He has never done it before.

Draco said "Relax. That is your dragonic senses. They warn you of your surroundings. Although you should see if they are friend or foe."

Kai said "I know you are there. Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl poked up in nervousness and said "H-hi. I-I'm r-really s-s-sorry for peeking. What are you?"

He remembered that in the dream, Draco explained what he really was.

He said "I'm a dragon. Have no fear though, I will not hurt you."

She relaxed and he walked over to her.

She tensed up again and said "Are you sure you aren't gonna hurt anyone? If so, I have no choice but to eliminate you."

He saw her but recognized her as one of the two hottest girls in the entire school.

He knew her as Rias Gremory. Single handedly the hottest girl in the entire school.

Kai said "Yeah, I'm sure. I am on your side. Promise."

She relaxed and said "Well that's good. I am Rias Gremory. I am a devil and this city is under my watch."

Kai said "I am Kai Hyoudou. I know you, you're from my school. Remember me, rias? We are in the same class after all."

She instantly recognized him and said "Oh wow. Kai, I didn't recognize you at first. I never knew you were part dragon."

Kai said "To be honest, I just found out myself like 5 minutes ago."

She giggled and said "You're funny. Say, isn't your brother that perv always peeping at the girls?"

She had a look of hostility and he said "Don't worry, I tried to clear this up the first time I came there. He and I may be related by blood but we honestly are nothing alike. Yes, I am his brother but in no way am I a perv."

She relaxed and said "Well good. Although, I don't mind it, one of my servants always has it happening to her and we have had to replace about 20 of everything around here."

Kai said "Yes, I must really apologize for his severe perversion. Hey Draco, is she the one you were talking about?"

Draco said** "Yes but don't talk about it right now." **

Rias was confused but she said her farewell and left.

Kai walked home and got in the house silently.

His clothes were torn from the earlier transformation.

He got in his room and took off his shirt.

He had a knack for working out so he had very well developed muscles.

Unlike his brother Issei who is a big lazy pervert.

He pulled out the leaflet that the strange girl from the bridge gave him.

He looked and said "My wish will come true. I notice the handwriting strangely. I can read it perfectly, like it is my own language. Must be the power of the dragon. It is a Gremory family symbol in the center of the circle."

Then it hit him. Gremory is the name of Rias.

He thought with all of his might to talk with Draco but he wouldn't answer.

He said "If I had just one wish, I would want to be with the love of my life. That one person that will accept me for who I am and will stay by my side forever. Can you grant that magic circle?"

Nothing happened.

He said "As expected, you can't just wish for anything. I just need to go and walk around town for a while."

He got a shirt on and went for a walk through town.

A man confronted him and said "You are a very interesting fellow. Too bad you are too much of a threat to us. Die now!"

He stabbed Kai with a spear of light and flew away.

Kai lay there in the middle of the park while bleeding out.

He can only think of the girl he met earlier today.

He thinks 'I only talked to her for the first time today. I wonder how Issei will turn out with me gone. If I have to die right now, I would just want to see her one last time. I would want to tell her to look after my brother for me since I won't be able to. I can't even move anymore. God, why are you so cruel to me? I just wanted a life that I could call mine. I wish I could at least see her one more time to say goodbye.'

With that, he was almost gone, but his last thought made the unimaginable happen.

The leaflet he had floats up and a bright crimson light shines.

He saw her stand above and looked shocked.

She said "When I saw you earlier, I never thought that you would end up summoning me. I will help you. In return, serve and live for my sake."

Kai woke up the next morning with a strange feeling.

He felt a little different than usual.

He awoke with someone in his room, looking at him.

She said "I'm glad you're awake."

Kai said "Rias, what are you doing here?"

She said "I am here to make sure that you wake up. What else do you think?"

He was silent and got up and dressed.

He didn't really seem to mind that she was still in his room.

She just watched him move around but when he looked at her watching him, she would turn away with a blush.

He said "Ya know, if you wanna watch you can. No one is gonna stop you."

She blushed harder but said "Thoughtful and charming. Not to mention one of the hottest guys at school. How are you and Issei related again?"

He blushes at the praise and says "To be honest, I really have no idea anymore."

Rias let him finish getting dressed but afterwards, sat on the bed talking with Kai.

Kai's mom came in and was about to tell him to get but saw he was up...and with a girl...alone...in his room.

She walked in on the wrong moment because Kai was talking about more private matters with Rias.

She nervously said "Kai, get downstairs...we are leaving for a few weeks and need you to keep charge of the place...Breakfast is on the table...I will leave now..."

She closed the door and ran downstairs to her husband.

You could hear everything.

She was yelling and saying "KAI HAS A GIRL HERE! SHE IS A FOREIGN GIRL! THEY WERE TALKING...ALONE IN HIS ROOM! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! HE HAS TO BE IN CHARGE AND HE MIGHT BRING HER HERE AND THEN THINGS MIGHT HAPPEN!"

Rias said "Your family is really lively in the morning."

Kai put his head down and said "I am so dead. She had to walk in then. Dammit. Now she got ideas in her head."

Rias said "You will be fine. I almost forgot to mention this but now you are my servant. Last night really did happen."

Kai said "Wow...well I will serve to the best of my ability Rias."

Rias said "No. You will call me president. Everyone else does."

Kai said "Nah. I like Rias better. The whole president thing doesn't really suit you. I like the name Rias. It's a cute name."

She blushed and said "Thanks. We should probably get down there."

They got down there and began talking.

Issei walked down shortly after and was a little tired still.

It took him a minute, but once he realized it, his jaw hit the floor.

He saw Rias sitting there. In a chair. In his house.

He pulled his brother off to the side and said "How in the hell did she get here?"

Kai smiled and said "I brought her here. Rias is one of my friends. If you would quit being a total perv, you could get friends like me too ya know."

Issei was enraged that his own brother Kai knows and is friends with Rias, the hottest girl in the school.

Issei said "How is it even fair? You are friends with her so she just comes over, just like that. You didn't do anything else with her did you?"

Kai waved his hands in surrender and said "No nothing like that...yet."

Issei fainted at the last part and Kai just laughed his ass off.

Rias wondered why Issei fainted so he went and asked Kai in private.

Kai said "He is just like everyone else. He has a major crush on you. He wondered why you are here, so I told him that I brought you here. Which isn't entirely a lie, but he wondered if I did anything to you."

She blushed at the thought of what could have happened. She said "And what did you tell him?"

Kai smirked and said "I told him the truth. We didn't do anything...yet."

She blushed so deep that it was the color of her hair.

They quickly rushed off to school because Rias was completely embarrassed so she didn't want people to see it.

Once at school, she slowed down and walked at a normal pace. Kai and Rias were walking together.

Everyone was staring at them in jealousy and admiration.(Mostly jealousy)

Kai walked with her and she was talking with him.

She said "Can I go to your place tonight? It's almost summer break and we will be moving on to high school. I need to get out of my parents place for a while because they keep pestering me about marriage."

Kai said "Yeah no problem. You can stay as long as you need to. I think that people heard us though."

Rias looked at them and everyone around them were saying "Why does he get her?"

"Why isn't that me?"

"She's probably staying at his house and gonna sleep with him."

A particular pervert trio were saying "Yeah and he will consummate with her. He is gonna take her all to himself. He probably is black mailing her. He probably has her as his slave already. Doing all these perverted things with her. That has to be it."

The two known as Matsuda and Motohama hit Issei and said "He's your brother. He probably let you have her. You bastard!"

Kai only laughed as Rias blushed harder and harder.

After school, Rias was walking with Kai to his house when Issei walked over to him and said "You bastard! You have all of her affection! She should be with me, not you!"

Kai said "Well if you want her, come and take her from me. That is, if you can."

Issei accepted the challenge but quickly failed.

Issei charged at Kai but the second he was about to reach him, he stepped aside and tripped him.

Issei fell to the ground and Kai said "From here on out, until you can beat me, I refuse to acknowledge your feelings towards me or any relationship that I may have."

Issei said "You suck Kai."

Kai walked on and said "Yeah yeah, tell me that when I'm dead. I might acknowledge you then. From now on, we are rivals. If you want any affection from anyone then you are gonna have beat me to it or for it. Later Issei. I got some stuff to do with Rias."

Issei sat there, trying to think of a way to get his way.

He didn't remember his brother being so fast before.

He knew he was strong but it was worth a shot to beat him.

Issei got up and walked home.

Kai and Rias were out and about since they arrived home first.

Kai changed and walked out of the room.

When Rias saw him, he had on a black shirt that had a gold dragon insignia on it. The outer shirt was a gold color with crimson flames on it. He had black pants on and took Rias out for a little 'date', sorta.

They went out and decided to go see a movie.

Issei finally got home at this time and realized that he was alone.

A note from Kai was on the table.

It said:

_Hey Issei. Sorry, but you are gonna be alone for a while. Mom and Dad went out on a business trip for a while so they left me in charge. I am out with Rias for the night. I may or may not come back tonight. Depends on things. _

_For now, just try, for once, to not do anything stupid. I may revoke the challenge if you are good. If I am not back by tomorrow, don't worry about it. I probably went somewhere with Rias._

_See ya when I see ya._

_Kai _

Issei got kinda mad every time the letter talked about Rias because of earlier.

Issei decided to go to his room and chat with Irina.

Issei got on his computer and went to Facebook.

A chat bubble popped up that was from Kai that said_ "Just so you don't feel bad, I have something to tell you about Irina. Wanna hear it?"_

_Issei: Sure but this doesn't change anything._

_Kai: I'm sure it will _

_Issei: let's hear it._

_Kai: She likes you man._

_Issei: What?_

_Kai: She likes you. Did you not pick that up in that clueless brain of yours?_

_Issei: Shut up man._

_Kai: I'm going somewhere so can't talk. I will just let that sink in._

_Kai is offline _

Issei sat there for a little bit, trying to find out why Kai of all people would tell him that his childhood friend likes him. More so, how in the world does he know?

Issei pulled up Irina's name and started chatting

_Issei: Hey Irina. How's it going?_

_Irina: Hi Issei. 3 _

_Issei: Well I just got done talking to Kai._

_Irina: How ironic, I was just talking to him._

_Issei: Can I tell you something Irina?_

_Irina: Um...sure you can tell me anything Issei._

_Issei: I love you Irina._

Irina didn't type back for a while.

She typed to Kai and said

_Irina: Kai! Did you tell him?_

_Kai: What ever do you mean Irina?_

_Irina: You did tell him, didn't you?_

_Kai: Mayyyyyyyybeeeeeee..._

_Irina: Why did you tell him?_

_Kai: So you have a chance with him dummy. He was going after someone else so I had to do it for you. You will thank me later._

_Kai is offline_

She typed back to Issei.

_Irina: I love you too Issei. I always have._

_Issei: Do you mind if we meet somewhere?_

_Irina: Name it 3_

_Issei: How about the park where we used to play?_

_Irina: I will be there. Meet me there in 30 minutes._

_Issei: I look forward to it._

_Irina is offline_

Issei sat back and enjoyed himself for once.

He got dressed to go to the park and walked on over.

When he got there, he was a little early.

She finally arrived and after not seeing her for a long time, he was completely shocked.

He stared at her body for a while.

She blushed and said "Stop staring. You're making me blush."

she was in a light pink sun dress. It had little flowers all over it.

They went and sat down on the park bench.

Issei said "You look really beautiful."

Irina blushed and said "You look good too."

They sat in silence until Issei said "How did my brother know about you?"

Irina only blushed harder and said "He asked me about it a long time ago."

Issei said "Well I am glad that you love me Irina. I love you too."

Out of nowhere, Kai came walking with Rias.

Kai said "Well i'm glad that you're back Irina. Getting along well with little Issei I see. Oh and you're welcome."

Irina said "Yeah, and thank you."

Rias said "You know her?"

Kai said "Yeah, we are old childhood friends. Me Issei and her always played when we were younger. Well nice to see you again Irina. I will see you later, we have stuff to do."

They turned and left. Irina and Issei continued to talk for a long while.

Rias said "You know what she is right?"

Kai said "I know what she is. You seem to forget though that I wasn't always a devil."

They left for a while, hoping to get home but they ended up staying out later than they thought.

So did Issei and Irina.

(Note that Issei and Irina are 15 right now and Kai and Rias are 16.)

Rias and Kai decided that since they were on the opposite end of town, they would get a room in a hotel.

Kai read the title of the place : Lover's Inn

Rias paid for a room(her family is super rich) and they went inside.

Rias started stripping down to nothing.

Kai stood there in shock and said "Umm I think they have clothes you can use."

She giggled and said "I can't fall asleep if i'm not naked."

Kai said "What?"

He could see everything, from her rolling mounds for tits down to her naked pussy.

He said "I can see everything."

She said "You can stare at it all you want."

He said "Wait, are you serious? Do those words even exist in a sentence together?"

She walked over to him and hugged him.

She said "Even though we met not too long ago, I feel like we have known each other in a past life. I feel so comfortable around you. Like nothing bad will ever happen to me as long as I am close to you."

Kai hugged her back and they waddled over to the bed.

She kissed him ever so passionately.

She broke it and said "You told your brother we haven't done anything yet. Let's do something now."

She kissed him again and he accepted it.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she gasped.

She then accepted his advances and did the same.

She started to undress him and saw his muscles again.

She ran her hand up and down his chest.

She took off his pants and undergarments in one foul swoop.

She blushed and said "I have never seen a man's...thing...before."

He thought 'So she's a virgin. This will be interesting for both of us.'

She got on her knees and started to lick his manhood.

She licked the tip and all.

She stuck it in her mouth and Kai moaned.

She sucked on him for a while.

She was getting faster and faster until he said "I'm...gonna...cum"

She kept going and he came inside her mouth.

She said "It's kinda salty...but I like it."

He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed.

She looked at him with a hint of fear and said "You can, just be gentle with me...I've never done this before."

He nodded and placed his manhood at her entrance.

He rubbed her pussy with his dick and get her to moan from the pleasurable torture.

He gently went inside her. She felt her walls expanding.

She then felt a pain from inside her.

Her hymen broke and she knew she finally lost her virginity.

She squealed in pain and he paused to allow her to get used to it.

He knew a woman's first time will hurt.

She got adjusted to the length inside her and gave the okay to move around.

He slowly moved inside her and the pain slowly turned into pleasure.

She started to moan from the new feeling. She felt good, really good.

He picked up the pace and her moans got louder.

He went deeper and deeper until he hit this certain spot.

She moaned very loudly from the new feeling of pleasure.

He kept hitting that same spot over and over again.

Her eyes were rolling back in sheer pleasure.

She felt a tightening spot in her stomach.

She said "Ah...I'm...mmm...cumming!"

Kai said "Me...too..."

She said "Cum inside...Please cum inside"

He complied that instant and they came together.

She felt the greatest pleasure of all. Her first orgasm.

She said "I...l-love...you Kai."

He said "I...love you too Rias."

They hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

_At the same time as this was happening_

Issei took Irina to his house since he was gonna be alone for a while.

She went with him to keep him company.

They were in his room and talking about the times they spent as kids.

Issei learned that Irina had a crush on him since they first met.

Irina was about to leave but Issei stopped her because he completely shocked her.

She got up to leave the room and Issei was gonna hug her but all of a sudden, decided to do something more serious.

He kissed her square on the lips.

She didn't know what to do but was happy that her dream was coming true.

She kissed him back and they kept kissing for a while.

Issei stuck his tongue in her mouth and she did the same.

She pulled back and said "Issei, if I wasn't entirely human, would you still like me?"

She unfurled her wings and they were white angel wings.

She looked sad and started to try and escape his grasp but he only held onto her tighter.

He said "I don't love you any less. You just want to be loved, that's all."

She smiled in joy and kissed him again.

Then something turned on in the two of them that triggered the unthinkable.

Issei began passionately kissing her and she did the same.

She was undressing him and still kissing him.

He did the same to her and they were now both entirely naked.

She said "I have always wanted to do this with you."

She pushed him onto the bed and positioned herself over his manhood.

She impaled herself on it and screamed out it pain.

Slowly but surely, the pain turned to pleasure.

She was in heaven with how much pleasure she felt.

She began to move and they both were moaning.

She went up and down, feeling the greatest pleasure of her life.

She then was helped by Issei who got into it and started to fuck her.

He flipped her over and pushed himself in.

He was fucking her and she absolutely loved it.

Soon they both tightened up and Issei said "I'm...cumming..."

She said "Me too...Cum inside me please Issei...I want to bear your child."

With that, they both came and she could feel it, overflowing inside her. She felt the warm liquid rush through.

They both fell asleep shortly after that.

* * *

There. I finally have a new record of 2 lemons in one chapter.

Sorry if it feels rushed, I just had to get this out. I had been thinking about this for a while but never published it.

Issei will still become a devil...in time.

For now, he is just a normal everyday pervert.

I actually did him justice since in the canon, he complains about not having a girlfriend and being a virgin.

I took it away and did Rias a favor for not needing to face Raiser since the rule in the canon was, if she had lost her virginity, she was free.

For now, this is all.

laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
